


New Life, New Town

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: Hobo Dark and Afro Wilford [5]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Chronic Pain, Cliffhangers, Dark's pain makes itself known but not that much to the story, Gen, Light Angst, Moving, Panic, They finally leave the little town, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Dark and Wilford finally leave the town Wilford has been staying in for years. They let the train take them where ever it stops last and end up somewhere oddly familiar.
Relationships: None once again
Series: Hobo Dark and Afro Wilford [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361803
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

They were leaving today. 

The town watched as Dark lead the reluctant Wilford around, the bag thrown on his back as he dragged his feet after his friend. When asked where they were heading, they replied to another town. This shocked them, clearly. Wilford has been in this town for most of everyone’s lives. Then a man, covered in shadows and smelling of death, takes him away. It seemed so impossible to everyone. Once word got out that Wilford was leaving, people started flocking to say goodbye, talking about all he’s done for the town and how much they will miss him. 

Dark watched the citizens say their goodbyes. He didn’t understand why the people cared for him so much. He did nothing but drink, get high, and dance. Dark has only been here for a week and he could see that Wilford didn’t do anything for this town, but lead them into a toxic party life. 

The attention seemed to bring Wilford out his mood however, as if he’s forgotten why he was in it the first place. With him in a better mood, Dark didn’t bother hiding his impatience. He dragged him out of the crowd and to the train station— thank God, they’re still around, even if they looked a bit different— and pushed him into the car. 

“Get some sleep, Wilford,” Dark spoke up once the train started moving. “We have some time until we have to get off again.”

Wilford nodded, rooting through his bag to find his sleeping pills and pop them in his mouth. He passed out almost immediately, snoring against the back of the seat. 

Dark decided to sleep too. He’d have a talk with Celine and figure out where to go next. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Dark awoke again to Wilford shaking him violently, almost making him hit his head on the window of the train.

“Dark, Dark, Dark,  _ please―”  _ Wilford’s voice broke through Dark’s tired mind. He lifted his head and glanced over at his friend, who was currently panicking, but stopped shaking him. He still hasn’t let go of his shoulder.

“Wilford, what’s wrong?” Dark sat up more and took hold of Wilford’s hand, covering it and looking into his eyes. “Wilford?”

Wilford was a mess by the looks of it. His breathing was coming out fast and shaky, his eyes were wet and glassy. Dark wasn’t sure why he was so scared. He couldn’t even ask what was wrong before Wilford was pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Literally. Dark opened his mouth in a silent pained scream as something shifted in his upper back and shot like spikes down his spine. He put both hands on Wilford’s biceps and tried pushing him away.

“Sorry,” Wilford mumbled as he pulled away, still keeping his hands on Dark’s shoulders. “Y-you weren’t breathing and you weren’t waking up and I-I-I was scared you were― that you were―”

“S-shh, it’s okay, Wil,” Dark hissed through the pain still shooting up and down his spine. “I’m okay, everything is okay.”

“Excuse me?” a woman― who looked around middle aged, with ashy blonde hair ending at her shoulders― came up to them and tapped Wilford’s shoulder, making him jump. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but the train has stopped at our last station, so I’m afraid you two will have to leave.”

Dark scowled for a moment, but forced a smile and looked up at the woman. “Thank you for informing us, but we are a little  _ occupied…”  _ the woman swallowed nervously and nodded, leaving them alone once again. Dark ignored the fact that his attempt at being nice to the woman failed, he blamed it on the pain, and turned back to Wilford, hoping he more reassuring than with the stranger. “Wilford. Are you okay?”

Wilford’s eyes still weren’t focused, but he nodded. Dark nodded as well and moved Wilford’s hands away. He still held Dark’s wrist with one hand as he moved to get up and grab their bag. As soon as Dark moved to follow, another wave of pain shot through him and he sucked in a harsh breath. He screwed his eyes shut and stopped Wilford from pulling him up any further. He tried to focus on breathing and praying that the pain would die down quickly, he wasn’t sure why Wilford’s hug had caused him such pain, but he couldn’t think very long on it.

“Dark?” Wilford asked softly. “What’s wrong?”

Dark looked up, but still didn’t open his eyes as his back shifted. “I’m okay, it’s just a little painful to move right now.” when he opened his eyes, he saw Wilford’s own were focused on him. Dark tried to give him a smile, and it seemed to work because Wilford smiled back, even if it was small and worried.

Feeling as if he could move again, Dark used the back of the booth to push himself up, ignoring the ache. He gave Wilford another tight smile as the man helped him off the train. Once they were off the last steps, the train started up again and left the station. Dark looked around at the station, wondering where the last stop was.

The station looked a lot busier than the one from the old town, people running around and getting on and off trains. They didn’t have as flashy clothes as the people in the old town did, still odd looking, but much nicer, similar to the new clothes Dark had. Dark looked down at his clothes, trying to make himself look a little more presentable even if his hair and beard still aren’t as pleasant. He was wearing a simple white button up, sleeves rolled to his elbows, and black jeans. Wilford said it was his favorite.

Not that that’s why he wore it. It was just what he grabbed for today.

Wilford still held Dark’s arm as they walked towards the exit, looking around in wonder at all the buildings and the people, forgetting what he was so worried about. The town was definitely bigger than the old one. As a matter of fact, it looked to be more like a city than a small town, even if the city still looked small. Dark couldn’t help but copy Wilford in wonderment. He’s never seen a city this bright and exciting. Signs shining and showing off people in movies and theatre, colorful cars honking and driving down the streets, it was all so outstanding. Dark has never seen such a place like this.

“Where are we…?” Dark breathed out as they walked through the streets. Wilford let out a soft hum and looked at the street signs while Dark was still distracted. 

“Laguna Niguel,” Wilford informed with an unknowing smile as he read the train station’s sign. “That sounds familiar, huh?”

Dark, however, had frozen in his spot as soon as he heard the name, stopping them both from walking forward.

_ Laguna Niguel. _

They were back in the city where they grew up. Where they all became friends. Where Mark and Celine got married. Where Damien became mayor and met the DA. Where Wilford said goodbye as he left to fight in the war.

Where they had died and Wilford’s mind had broken.

And they were back.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up where the manor was for this.  
> Anyways yes I'm still doing this series I just horrible writer's block for it for awhile now. I'm back though and got a ton of idea for it so look for those!!  
> OH also!! I edited the rest of the series, fixed some errors and renamed it a little, so reread those a little if you want to.


End file.
